


Squelch

by Zai42



Series: Gore/Kinktober Prompts [7]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bad Ending, Drabble, canon-typical worms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: He locked himself up very well, the little agent of the Eye, but not well enough.Prompt: Infection





	Squelch

He locked himself up very well, the little agent of the Eye, but not well enough. He nearly made it to his bedroom before he was overwhelmed, collapsing to the floor and clamping both hands over his mouth, eyes squeezing shut. 

"That..." Jane said, "isn't helping..." 

Martin screamed and arched his back off the floor, the muscles in his leg seizing as the Hive burrowed into the flesh of it. Above him he heard laughter, melodic and cruel, and his last thought before the world went white was that at least the Archivist wouldn't want for proof of his fate.


End file.
